The Woman
The Woman was a companion of the Fourth Dr. Who in the critically acclaimed Figure Adventure series created by penninefilms. The Woman first met Dr. Who in the missing figure adventure `The Faceless One` (not to be confused with the BBCtv serial of a similar name). She later joined him on his travels after an adventure with the dreaded Sea Devils™! Biography Before travelling with the Dr. Who she was a professional tea lady married to Dr. Constantine. In her first appearance in penninefilms' Doctor Who Figure Adventure series her face was stolen by the 'Wire'. The Doctor and Ace managed to defeat the wire and save her face, but at a heavy cost - the Woman's telly and a wall. The Woman, believing that the destruction of the wall and her television set was the work of her husband, announced her desire to divorce him. Tragic, really. She once confided in her friend Sarah Jane Smith that fish and chips night was on Tuesday. Despite their divorce, the Woman still provided her ex-husband with fish and chips on the second day of the week. On at least one occasion she forgot to provide him with such sustenance and accidentally gave it to him on a Wednesday instead. Like most people in penninefilms' series, she was obsessed with Yorkshire Tea (the nectar of the Gods). Her faith was tested in perhaps the darkest episode of the series where she was attacked by a Yorkshire Tea Monster (a big Yorkshire Tea box). She met the 3rd Dr. Who a few times before finally asking the 4th incarnation of the Time Lord if she could join him on his adventures. Dr. Who was pretty cool with that. Obviously. She was a fierce warrior in her own special way (she kicked the Master `where it hurts` on several occasions) and was willing to make sacrifices for her friends (she allowed her tea trolley to be destroyed by the Sea Devils). In the first episode of the fifth series, it was revealed that her first name was Cynthia. The Doctor was surprised by this and asked why she never told him her name. She retorted that he never told her his name. That shut him up. Despite knowing her real name, the Doctor never used it. This is likely due to the fact that, like the Doctor, she would rather be known by an ambiguous title. In the final episode of series 5, the Woman took her stand against the Supreme Dalek (one observer noting that she showed no signs of fear whilst doing so). Unfortunately, the Supreme Dalek decided that he wasn't having any of it and shot her mid-sentence. When the Doctor heard of her execution he released the Movellan virus, killing all of the Daleks on board. After shooting the Supreme Dalek, the Doctor ushered a mortally wounded Woman into his TARDIS where she died after uttering her final words to the Doctor: "I love you...goodbye...". After her death, the Doctor sent her tea trolley into the time vortex resulting said trolley to materialise in the Woman's house before she met the doctor thus explaining the tea trolley's origins and serving as a nice bookend to her story. There's also a nice shot of Dr. Who in the mirror watching her it's actually kinda sweet. Even after death, the Woman was mentioned many times in the sixth and final series, appearing in the former as a ghost. The Woman is set to appear in 'Timeline Error' on 31/1/20. Behind the scenes I, Dave (the person who wrote this article), really like The Woman. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}